The Return of Kingdom Wolves (TROKW)
by Falco276
Summary: The past Organization returns once again to seek out Kingdom Wolves and control over every World possible. This time, Lavendra re-wrote the timeline differently causing Gingka to go back to his real home through the Time Transporter. Can Gingka and his friends stop Lavendra's plans and save the world of Kingdom Wolves? A sequel to Fanboy101's Kingdom Wolves. Please R&R! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts (slightly), and Balto. MFB is the property of Hasbro/Tomy Takara and D-Rights. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/ Square- Enix, and Balto (movies 1 thru 3) are the property of Universal Studios. The past Organization member names are a property of **_**Fanboy101.**_

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ **_**FANBOY101'S KINGDOM WOLVES. **_**This is the sequel to that story. Now for **_**The Return of Kingdom Wolves**_**, mind me if I say Gingka instead of Sora (KH) is because I'm trying to make (well, I already made it) a MFB version of KH which leads me to making of this story. This story takes place after KW, which happens to come back to the Beyblade timeline.**

**Please enjoy.**

Gingka rolled around in his sleep, groaning in frustration as it looked like he was having a bad dream.

"What do you want?" he quietly muttered, as Fainboy (his nickname.) was slowly sucked in darkness, which finally led him to a dream.

There the red head was running through the ice in wolf form, out on the stretch of endless arctic ice. Of course, he had been to a college field trip to the arctic ice where he personally rescued a polar bear with his partner Zanna, but almost lost her through a freak white out storm by a raven whom he knew as his enemy, Gwillanna.

Still running through the ice, he heard a raven squawk overhead. Gingka looked up to see it flying just above him. Thinking that Gwillanna returned, he was about to bite her feathers, but the raven showed no sign of talking in that old raspy aggressive voice. The Keyblade Master immediately knew that it wasn't the old crone who wanted the scale of a dragon named Gawain. Balto told him that it was the same raven following him, trying to lead him to the ice crystals and Nava when finally it showed the hero of Nome and the tenant that it was actually Balto's mother, Aniu.

Currently dodging a spike-shaped glacier that popped up in front of him, Gingka yelped and continued running. Was Aniu trying to get Gingka a nightmare or was this dream possibly a message to tell him that the past Organization returned to get hold of Kingdom Wolves and destroy the Keyblade Master and the Mutt?

Bizarrely, this must've been the first dream to occur to him as a nightmare.

Approaching the Great Sea, the same ocean which Balto, Alue, Nava, and the others had to cross it to follow the caribou which had to be one of the ice crystals that one of the subordinates got hold of it until she was defeated, there were the caribou again, hopping for their lives from ice floe to ice floe as if Gingka was really hungry to hunt them down.

But the red head's biggest fear was the raven following him. (or shall I say Aniu?)

Before another striking wall of ice floe appeared in front of him, there was a vision in his eyes, some sort of symbol that consisted of a wood carving of a Raven on a totem pole with lightning striking in the background.

Gingka was now tempted to open his eyes at that moment, but he was too curious to find out what happens next. With the Great Sea's ice floe now split apart and the caribou calmly hopping around, Gingka immediately heard Aniu's voice.

_Do not fear Keyblade Master, for I am the mother of Balto and Kavik. I'm here to tell you that you must protect your necklace containing the 4 ice crystal symbols and don't let it get into the hands of the past Organization, especially Lavendra and Cecelia and their cunning tricks to control Kingdom Wolves again. I already spread this message to my sons and they too should know that you have the necklace and they returned again to get control over Kingdom Wolves. And together with the Wolfblade Master, Mooneye, both of you should follow me to stop them. Remember the 4 crystals on your necklace. The Fox, cunning trickster. The Wolverine, fear. The bear, inner knowing. The caribou, life. Finally, the spirit that's inside you, the wolf._

The dream (or nightmare as Aniu foretelled?) finally ended with a wolf howl, only for Gingka to slowly open his eyes to a vibrating I-phone on his nightstand.

Before picking it up, the phone accidentally pushed the necklace to the back of the nightstand.

Gingka took no notice of the necklace disappearing behind his nightstand for his eye lids were too groggy to open them in bright sunlight.

Picking it up, he said a sleepy "Hello?"

"Gingkie! About time!" it was Yu Tendo.

"What do you want this time? And no, I'm not going to Planet Smoothie this time."

"Well, it's something different, you know. Madoka has invited you to her house."

"For what?" the tenant asked, picking up the ice crystal necklace. Apart from the Tooth of Ragnar, this necklace was quite special to him. Since he, Balto and the others retrieved the ice crystals from them, this must've been the gift from Mooneye.

Gingka smiled at the Wolfblade Master. It has been so many times that he saved his life from the Heartless that were formed by the subordinates who reigned control over Kingdom Wolves. But now his past thoughts got interrupted by Yu, who got really impatient.

"Gingkie! Are you there?! Jeez, you never seem to pay any attention to me. You always deny my Planet Smoothie invitation just so that you can play soccer." The Libra blader argued.

"What!? That's not true- well almost true- but, yeah sure. I'll come. What is it for?" Gingka asked, hopefully he gets to spend a few hours by Madoka then- bye bye, Yu! I'm off to playing soccer!

"What!? Gingkie! Come-…"

Hanging up the call, Gingka checked his watch. He just had a few hours to go to Madoka's. But for what reason? Oooh… could it be a BBQ party again? Just like the one she held a few years ago with inviting Percy Jackson and his friends, the tenant had the love for eating burgers but sure, why not?

Grabbing his gym bag off of his messy bed, he headed for the door. But a strong hard tug pulled him back. Hovering Mid-flight, with flapping bat wings, was his Writing Pennykettle clay dragon, Gadzooks.

_Hrrr? _the dragon asked. _Where are you off to?_

Gingka started sweat dropping. His grasp of dragontounge was still not good but he was still learning to speak it fluently.

"Well, sorry Zookie. I have to go to another friend's house. But here's a deal. You can come over next time, okay?"

The dragon pondered about this thought, only to shake his head and give out a happy _Hrrr!_

"Good boy." The tenant praised and headed out to the door.

Gadzooks, in return, flew to the coffee table (being very careful not to knock the Wii remote over.) and returned to his pacing.

_At Madoka's House_

"Where is Gingkie by the way?" Yu asked as he was snacking on ice cream and hopped happily on the couch next to Tsubasa, who was slightly disturbed from reading his book.

"Perhaps he's out playing soccer?" suggested Madoka, typing away on her Mac book Air with Kenta and Benkei watching her.

"That's what he does everyday!" the Bull blader commented.

"I know!" Yu argued. "He always ignores my invitation to Planet Smoothie!"

"That's the only reason why he's busy, Little Boy!" Tsubasa told the frustrated Libra Blader.

"Hey! Who are you calling me a Little Boy?!" Yu fought back.

"Guys! Stop it!" Madoka stopped the fight.

Tsubasa grunted and looked away.

"Yeah, Eagle Man, you should know what you're talking about!" Yu added, making the Eagle blader slam his book shut in anger.

One harder look from Madoka made the two look away from each other with a suppressed _Hmph!_

Just outside her house arrived Gingka parking his Lexus next to the curb. (The Driveway was occupied with Kenta's Kia Sorento and Tsubasa's Toyota Camry.)

Before knocking on her door, Gingka had to be sure not to show the ice crystal necklace for it was a surprise to his friends. But he almost forgot another necklace that was also added to his pocket besides the Tooth of Ragnar. It was a special howling Wolf pendant necklace that whenever Gingka wore it, he had the power to shape shift into a wolf anytime with all of his features and trademarks showing about. He remembered that time about Mooneye introducing the necklace to him and about how it really helped him find the portal to Kingdom Wolves. But this time he kept it a secret in front of his friends.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Gingka happily announced as he opened the door wide and greeted his friends in a jovial way.

"Gingkie! I knew you would come!" Yu immediately hopped off the couch and gave him a hug. He finally looked up with a begging way, "Will you finally please come to Planet Smoothie? I really need you to try out our new Lunar Lemonade!"

Gingka almost chuckled, "Stop it, Yuu. Let it go. You're reminding me of Dunamis."

"Is it the guy that owns Jade Jupiter?" the Libra Blader asked in a curious way.

"Yes." The tenant answered as he sat down next to Madoka, who almost startled her by closing her laptop shut in shock. "Gingka! You almost scared me!"

"Sorry." He apologized, but was now curious on what she was doing on Beybook. "Chatting with Mr. Serpent, huh?"

"Gingka! It's private!" Madoka told him. It was clearly obvious that every blader knew that Beybook was similar to Facebook, although it provided much safer content. "Does it never occur to you that I can also barge into your house and start scrolling through your news feed on your account?"

"Erm, no." he replied rather bluntly.

"Then deal with it, Gingka." Madoka said, logging off of Beybook and sliding her orange Mac Book Air under the couch. "Never snoop into other people's stuff."

"Yeah right." The tenant muttered, turning around to face the backyard patio. There he could see Kenta and Benkei swimming happily alone like they did during Madoka's BBQ party. With Masamune bothering him for a Beyblade battle and kicking him in the pool was not a good memory until he found the funny part where Madoka kicked Kyoya (Leo) into the pool which the Leone blader deserved for kicking the unicorn blader into the pool as well. Gingka quietly laughed under his breath for he found that memory hilarious. **(A/N: Please refer to Leo's return from Camp Half-Blood for that scene.)**

"So, Gingkie, what do you wanna talk about?" Yu suddenly piped up beside him and happily waited for an eager answer to come out of his mouth.

"Well…." Gingka wasn't sure on what to talk about since he can't tell his story yet. His free hand in his pocket felt the Wolf necklace, glowing with silver pride. "Let's talk about it over at Beypark."

**Sorry guys, if it kinda had a bad ending. Yes, Gingka is going to tell his whole story at Beypark!**

**Seek out chapter 2!**

**Bye Guyz!**


End file.
